Dance it Off/Quotes
:(Music montage) :(Screen goes back and forth to the Turner's, Prestonovich's and Carmichaels' houses showing Timmy, Timantha, Ivan and Chloe looking at clothes in their closet) :(Turner's front yard) :Chloe: I'm so excited! The day has finally come for the next moment of our young lives. :Timantha: You got that right. Tomorrow is our final day in the Fifth Grade. I sure can't wait. :Ivan: Don't forget about the school dance. :Timmy: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. It's the dance that will put Tootie and I's relationship to the next level. :Timantha: Same goes with Sanjay and I. And just think, he might be your future brother-in-law. :Timmy: Surely that will put him above Elmer on the Turnertastic friendship scale. :Chloe: And I hope you put on your special shoes, Ivan. :Ivan: Oh, I will. :Daran: Oh, Timmy! :(parents walk near the kids) :Daran: We're so proud of you kids. I can't believe the day would never come. :Nataliya: I know. It feels like sixteen years since you all have been in the fifth grade. :Connie: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and say, I hope you kids have a wonderful night tomorrow. :Ivan: We will, Mrs. Carmichael. :Clark: You all sure are growing up fast. :Hadwin: So, what are you all going to wear tomorrow? :Timmy, Timantha, Ivan and Chloe: (show their clothes for tomorrow) These! :Daran: Wow, those look sharp. Must have been expensive. :Xenia: Well, they've been saving their hard earned money for it. How else you think they were able to get it, magic? :(the kids nervously laugh) :Ivan: Magic? :Timmy: As if. :Timantha: Not in a million years. :Nataliya: You want us to drive you all to school tomorrow? :Timantha: Sure. :Timmy: Not for Ivan and me. We'll walk to school. :Ivan: Yeah, we want to savor the moments. :Hadwin: Well, just be careful. We'll meet up with you two. ---- :(Tomorrow evening) :(Timmy's bedroom) :Timmy: Tie straight, shirt tucked in, and ready to get going. :(camera points to Poof looking at himself in the mirror) :Poof: (talking to his reflection) Sunny, I know that you've been holding something special in, and so have I. No, that's too obvious. :Wanda: You ready for the big day, Sport? :Timmy: I sure am, Wanda. :Cosmo: It feels like it's been sixteen years since... :Timmy: I've heard the reference before. Now, let's meet up with Ivan outside and get going. :Wanda: Come on, Poof. :Poof: (sigh) If only I had the strength to tell Sunny, how much I feel for her. (catches up) :(Ivan's bedroom) :(Ivan putting his tie on him; camera points to Sunny talking to her reflection) :Sunny: Poof, you're so... uh... :Ivan: (heard) Let's go Sunny. Can't leave Timmy waiting. :Sunny: (sigh) Gotta go! (catches up) :(outside) :Neptunia: This dance is going to be a night you two will never forget. :Astronov: They grow up so fast. :Wanda: I've been thinking, after you kids, maybe we might be future godparents to your future children. :Cosmo: Yeah, I figured you would have a daughter who has the same glasses as your girlfriend, Timmy. :Timmy: Very observant you are, Cosmo. :Ivan: I wonder how our fellow friends with godparents away from our schools are doing? :Timmy: I've just got a post card from Sally saying, "Hope your last day in the Fifth Grade goes out as great as mine." :Ivan: Hopefully the same thing goes with Betty. :Timmy: Well, they got their own lives and we have ours. Now, let's get going. We only have two hours to make it to Dimmsdale Elementary if we whaa... :(obstacles in the way) :Ivan: Great, just what we need, random stuff in our way. :(phone rings) :Timmy: Hello? :Kevin: Timmy, where are you? The dance is about to begin in thirty minutes. :Timmy: What?! But, it's suppose to be in the next two hours. :Chester: Yeah, well, apparently the teachers wanted to save a little money by skipping a few parts and they want to move on with the speech. :Principal Waxelplax: It is so nice to have all of you fifth graders in your last day here in Dimmsdale Elementary. :Birkenbake: We want you all to know how much we care and respect you children. :Nurse Quack: Quack! :Wallace: Before we start the dance, we, each and every one of us teachers have some words to say about the times we had with you. :Mr. Crocker: (to himself) Not likely. :A.J.: You guys better get here before it's too late. (dials out) :Bucky: Son, I've always pictured this moment would come eventually, but now I should tell you now that even if we McBadbats have bad luck in our blood, I know that good luck will follow you no matter what. :Chester: Thanks, Pop. Woah! Careful, you're getting fruit punch all over your bag. :Bucky: Oh, silly me. I forgot I'm still wearing this thing. (walks out) :Timmy: We got to get to school in the next thirty minutes. But we'll never get there in time with all this construction in our way! :Ivan: No need to be alarmed. We got fairies, remember? We wish we were in Dimmsdale Elementary right now. :(fairies minus Cosmo with a worried look raise their wands; raspberry) :Wanda: Hey, our wands are low on battery. How is that possible? It was full last night. :Cosmo: Uh, heh-heh. This might be a bad time to mention this, but while everyone was a sleep last night, I sorta took all of your wands and Poof and Sunny's rattles to shine them a little for our god children's big day, until my muscle spasm knocked our wands in the washer, draining our magic. :All: You did what?! :Cosmo: I'm sorry, you all know how I get when it comes to last days of school. :Ivan: Okay, now that Captain Nocturnal has ruined our chance to make it to school ahead of time, we'll just have use our knowledge to make it there instead. :Timmy: I assume that's the hard way. You know I'm a solid C- when it comes to using my head. :Ivan: We can do it, Timmy. We have to. :Timmy: If you say so. Let's get going! ---- :(As Timmy, Ivan and the fairies make their way to school, Poof and Sunny blankly stare at each other) :Astronov: You guys are doing great. Wrecking ball at 3 O'clock! :Neptunia: I thought it was past 9:00 P.M.. :(Timmy and Ivan dodge the wreaking ball) :Wanda: That was a close one. :Timmy: Hey, where's Cosmo? :Sunny: I take it he must have felt bad for what he did last night and wanted us to move on without him. :Astronov: Well, if that's what he wants from us, then we should probably get going. :(everyone continues to walk, getting though obstacles) :(scene cuts to school) :Mr. Bickles: (as the camera moves to Chester and A.J. as he's talking distantly) Just keep living your dreams until they becomes a success. And never forget... :Chester: Ohh, only five more minutes. :A.J.: They will make it. Count on it. :Timantha: Hey guys, where's Timmy and Ivan? They should be here by now. :Kevin: There's a bit of a delay with those two. :Chloe: Well, they better get here on time. The dance is about to begin! :(Timmy and Ivan ran as fast as they could) :Timmy: There it is! :Ivan: We're almost there! :(a stampede of bulls blocks their way) :Timmy: Oh, come on! :Ivan: We'll never make it. There's only two minutes left. :Neptunia: You boys did your best. :(Cosmo appears) :Cosmo: Good news! I took the liberty to buy back-up wands in the nick of time. :Wanda: Oh, Cosmo. It's so good to know you can think things through. :Timmy: Clearly I see now that wanting to walk to School on our last day was a big mistake, especially when it comes to dodging obstacles, and being stopped by a crowd of bulls. Not to mention... :All: Just grant the wish! :Timmy: We wish Ivan and I were inside! :(Cosmo raises his wand and poofs Timmy and Ivan inside the halls of Dimmsdale Elementary) :Timmy: Well, here we are. Our last fifth grade steps in this school. :(the two open the doors to the cafeteria) :Crocker: Well, I see that we've got some fashionably late arrivals. :Ivan: Sticks and stones, Mr. Crocker. :Chloe: You two came just in time. The last speech is about to begin. :David: In conclusion, you will all have a bright and generous future in your hands. We teachers, (softly) and Mr. Crocker (out loud) love you all so much and you will have a great summer and a great time at Dimmsdale Junior High! :(everyone cheers) :Principal Waxelplax: Now, let's really make your nights by having one last dance in here. Boys? :(Tad and Chad put a disk on the Dee Jay, which plays soft music) :(everyone dances with the music) :Ivan: (as he's dancing with Chloe) Now this is a day I will never forget, even if we grow older and have no memory of our fairies, I'll never forget this day. :Timmy: You said it. Even if we'll have no memories of our fairies when we grow up, (holds Tootie's hand) there will be certain other people in our lives to make us happy. :(Tootie smiles; she and Timmy start dancing) :(Ivan and Chloe are seen dancing; Timantha and Sanjay; Chester and Veronica; camera zooms out showing Chester standing on a stool so he can dance with Veronica without needing to reach up; A.J. being spun around by Charlotte as they dance; Elmer and Rose tap dancing and Remy and Trixie spin around while holding each other's hands) :(all the parents watch in tears of joy as the camera points to the Turner's, Prestonovich's and Carmichael's) :Clark: (sobbing) :Connie: Stay strong, hon. It's what's best for all of us. :(camera points on top of the walls; the fairies poof up) :Astronov: (sigh) It's good to see our godchildren so happy. :Neptunia: Well, that is our job, right? But no need to be sad now. We only got seven more years with them. :Astronov: I know, but all the human children, they're the best we've ever gotten. :Neptunia: (sobs) Okay, that's enough! Don't even think about spilling out poetry, you know how I get. :(Poof seen smiling watching their godsiblings) :Sunny: Hey... Poof. :Poof and Sunny: Listen, I... :Poof: You first. :Sunny: I know how you feel about me, and the truth is, so have I. :Poof: Really? I've been wanting to say the same thing when we've first met. But, I wanted to wait for the right time. I mean, you were unable to talk at the time and I wasn't ready. :Sunny: Well, now's a good time as any. :Poof: Even though we're really young to say this, I'll just say it in a firm manner. (inhales) I... like you-like you, Sunny. :Sunny: (smiles) And I like you-like you as well... (kisses Poof on the cheek) handsome. :(Poof sighs and falls on the ground right in front of Mr. and Mrs. Turner) :Daran: This dance is even more surprising than I thought. It's raining round-shaped blushing babies with wings! :(Cosmo and Wanda in human form pick up Poof) :Wanda: Oh, terribly sorry, sir. :Cosmo: Sorry to spoil your relaxation. :Nataliya: Must be one of the other kids' baby brothers. :(camera slowly zooms out showing a full view of the kids dancing as the screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!